A Broken Heart
by his.wise.girl
Summary: A collection of one-shots!
1. Thalia

**A little one-shot about Thalia**

**~ daughter of Poseidon**

The pain… it was too much to handle.

It didn't go away…and became worse when he died.

He loved her… at least he said he did.

So she sacrificed her life for him and Annabeth.

Five years later she's alive again… and she finds that he betrayed her.

You try to reason with him… remind him of your love for him.

Does it work? No, instead of running to hug her, he steps closer to bring in a death blow.

So she tries to forget about him, about the happy times they shared.

She even gives up boys for the rest of her pathetic immortal life.

But nothing stops the nightmares, she stands in his embrace…

And then he starts to say he loves her, but his eyes turn to gold and he kills her.

She wakes up screaming and wakes up to find it isn't only a dream….its true.

He wants to kill her, and he might get the chance.

So she stays away from him, never tries to look for him or the love they once had.

You're happy as a hunter for a while but then you see him in the fight against the Titans.

And all the pain is back…so instead of facing him, you run.

You run like the coward you are, just like you ran from the prophecy…

Because you knew if you were to fulfill it, you would have to face him.

So you save Annabeth so you don't have to see him.

Then when you're saved and the war is over…you found that he died a hero.

You are finally happy, he saved the world in the end just like you wanted him to.

But you didn't have a chance to say goodbye or tell him that you still loved him.

So you stand by his grave and you tell him that you never stopped loving him.

You pour out all the love you have for him, but he's gone.

He's not there to hug her and tell her he loves her too.

But you know he's in Elysium.

And that thought alone makes the pain a little more bareable.

So you continue to hunt with Artemis.

Because you think you will never love another man again.

But there is one boy… as he gets older you realize just how important he is in your life.

He's your friend, and he always had your back.

You know its wrong, because you're a hunter. And you feel like you've betrayed your first love.

But he helps you forget about the boy who broke your heart.

Maybe men aren't as bad as you thought…at least this son of Hades is proving you wrong every time you see him.

So you kiss him… and he doesn't pull away.

He picks up the pieces of your heart and he holds them together.

You know you love him, and you give up immortality and being a hunter for him.

He tells you he loves you over and over again.

But after three years you find he's lied to you.

He breaks your heart into smaller pieces then before.

And you know you can't go back to Artemis…she would never understand.

So the years go by and you never trust another man.

You see Annabeth grow up and have a happy family with the man she loves… and you know that will never be you.

You don't love anyone because you find that all they do is break your heart until there is nothing left to break.

So as your dying, all alone, your heart is broken.

No one ever loved her… they said they did but they lied.

When you reach Elysium you see the man that first broke your heart.

He smiles at you and kisses you with so much emotion that you know all the pieces of your heart will be put together again.

By her first love, the one man she never stopped loving.

So you live in Elysium forever, and for once your not alone.

You have Luke.

**Hope you like it! R&R…thanks!**


	2. Annabeth

**hey so I decided to make this into more than one one-shot! I hope you like this next one!**

**~ daughter of Poseidon**

**Oh by the way I forgot to mention this….i don't own PJO….so sad!**

you kiss him and nothing has ever felt more right in your entire life

the war is over and you think your life is going to be peaceful

and for a daughter of Athena... you couldn't be more wrong

you said good night to the boy with sea green eyes... and promise to see him tomorrow

so you fall into a dreamless sleep with no worries

when you wake up you feel that somethings missing

there's a part of your heart that's not there... like it's vanished over night

but you push the feeling away because you know a certain boy will make it all better

you start to feel better with each passing second... until you reach the cabin with calming ocean breeze

and you find he's not there... so you look for him all around camp

but now with each passing second that hole in you heart becomes bigger

he's no where to be found that green eyed boy

so what do you do?...

you decide to sit on the beach because you know it was his favorite place and he will be back soon

he's caught up with a problem under the sea... no worries he would never leave

so you wait for hours on the beach... but he doesn't come

you sit in the same exact spot until you feel an arm on your shoulder...

you spin around hoping it's him... but you find it's only Malcom

he's worried about you... so you make him feel better by coming back to your cabin

but you lay in bed all night knowing sleep won't come easily tonight

you think about his green eyes... the ones you drowned in every day

and when sleep finally overcomes you... it doesn't end

you dream about him and his messy black hair...

one second hes in your arms and the next he's fading... disappearing and never coming back

you wake in a cold sweat and you know you can't return to your dreams tonight because they will be haunted by him

so you wait and pray to any god listening that tonight will go by quickly

the next day you feel even worse than before because there is no denying that he's gone

so you ignore everyone and sit on the beach... the one place that brings you closer to him

as you look out of the ocean... you think of his wonderful sea green eyes because they match perfectly

and as you sit no one bothers you... they leave you to think about him

and eventually it become a routine...

you wake up spend the day thinking about him on the beach...

and then spend your nights haunted by him in your dreams...

no one could have seen this coming... so no one was able to warn you about how much a broken heart could hurt

so you wait for him to return...

as your heart slowly falls to pieces... because your one and only Percy isn't there to hold it together.

**I hope you like it R&R…ill update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


End file.
